1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bumper fascia support assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bumper fascia support assembly that includes a bracket having a controlled deflection structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicle bumper structures are constantly undergoing redesign and reconfiguration to improve response to both high speed and low speed impact events. Certain structural elements of a vehicle bumper structure are designed to absorb forces associated with high speed impacts and other structures are designed to absorb forces associated with low speed impacts.